The Fog of Forever: The Tale of Love Too Young
by Vampiggie
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is disappointed to be sorted into Slytherin house, but will Scorpius Malfoy help comfort him? Yes. very desperately even. It's kinda sad. Also very sexual and strange. I regret nothing.
1. Majestic Buns

_"Love is wonderful. It is the rain that wets the crops... it is the peanut butter sent to starving orphans in Africa... it is the feet of the clam."_

_-**Benjamin Franklin**_

Scorpius knew it was love at first sight the instant he saw Albus Severus's moist eyes. They were slick and wide with hope and love for the world, beacons of joy beckoning Scorpius to a higher plane of existence.

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat shouted as it bounced like a boob on a sunday morning. The newest Member of Slytherin house and the sexiest piece of twelve year old ass that Scorpius had ever seen walked straight towards him his eyes glittering with the hopes of a million new born babes. Scorpius intended to fulfill all of those hopes, even if babies don't really ever hope for blow jobs from twelve year olds they just met.

Albus sighed as he sat next to Scorpius. SCorpius chose to intrepret this sigh as a sexual meandering thoughts sigh. In reality, Albus was sad that he was not in Grynnndor like his parents. He had his father's eyes, but his father's eyes contained less babies.

"Hey there gorgeous lollipop," Scorpius growled as he slid closer to Albus, small amounts of spit crumbling from his lips as he closerer examined Albus's rotund chin. "What's goin' down in that sexy think pan of yours, dawg?"

"I am the first person in my family to be in Slytherin house. Why am I here? I'm not evil. I have never murdered anyone, unless the Sorting Hat knows about... chips. I like chips."

"I love chips. Want me to dips... your chips?" Scorpius grabbed a nearby chip and attempted to rub it on Albus's face, meekly.

"I like beans. That's my face though." Albus peerowetted off the bench and slumped to a different seat. "My face isn't beans," he muttered. "Stupid Slytherins." Scorpius gazed at Albus's slowly gyrating tushie. _Majestic..._

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Author's Note: this is legal. I repeat. First amendment. No haters! :D Else I'll use the second amendment too! AMERICUHHHH


	2. How to Break the Ice Like a Malfoy!

_"Life is like a tarantula. It has many legs, and is covered in hair, equipped with eight moist eyes filled with dreams, and when I saw one in my bathroom, I screamed fo my life as I dialed 911 on my Blackberry... I hate spiders."_

**_-Theodore Roosevelt_**

Scorpius had to get close to Albus; he had never felt the same way about anyone before, even his own knees. Except for that one guy... and that other one... with the sexy knees... in Mexico. Scorpius knew he had to initiate this transaction of love juice; he just had to get a good conversation going with Al, and the pants would fly off, he knew!

At the time of Mission: Pant Count Zero, Albus was sitting in the Slytherin common room, scribbling a potions essay. Scorpius approached with what he thought was a cool, calm, bad ass demeanor, swaggering even harder as he saw the green light of the room reflected in his true love's eye babies.

"So," Scorpius drawled in his sexiest sex sex voice. "I hear our dads hate each other and stuff." Scorpius had been working on these lines for two hours.

Albus slowly looked up at Scorpius, a resigned, sad look on his face. He had noticed Scorpius staring at him, and the noises he heard from Scorpius's bed at night in the first years' dorm made the thought of Scorpius curdle his stomach like a rotting baby in a vat of fresh ice cream.

"Yes," he said, twirling his quill around his fingers expertly. "My dad said that your dad sold five dollar blow jobs in the boy's bathroom when they attended Hogwarts." He scribbled more, scribbily.

"yeah," said Scorpius, surprised his beloved had already turned the subject to blow jobs.._ Lucky!_ "That's how my parents met."

Albus stared at him, incedulous, but Scorpius's sex sex face only made him nautious like dead worms. Dead worms having sex, creepily. "What was your mom doing buying blow jobs?"

Scorpius raised his eyebrows at his soon-to-be sex slave. "What? My mom _loves_ blow jobs!"

Albus collected his homework into his bag and stalked off, glancing behind occasionally to make sure Scorpius wasn't watching him or making obscene masturbatory hand gestures.

He was.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

Author's note: Scorpius accompanies his fapping gestures with a sort of :D expression. Please imagine this whole thing properly, okay? ;D


	3. Courting Rituals 101

_"Finding soulmates is like sifting through a bowl of cakemix for an egg. Because the egg is already mixed into the mix, like the dead bodies in my cellar. Because that's where I put my soul mates."_

_-**Paula Dean**_

It had been weeks and still Scorpius had made no progress. Why was his beautiful booty man boy avoiding him so much? Had he said something wrong? He replayed every conversation they had ever had in his head over and over, but he didn't see anything wrong. In fact, they definitely had perfect chemistry! There were practically little lightning bolts of love flying around the words that hovered out of Albus's sensual boylips.

Scorpius sighed and turned to Rose Weasley, who was his partner in Charms class that day. "Will you give me honest advice, as a woman interested in romance?"

Rose looked at him, surprised that a Slytherin would randomly ask something so adorable. "Of course!" She put on her Expert Romance face.

"What do you think someone like yourself, for instance, would want out of a possible boyfriend?" Scorpius asked.

"Well," Rose began, businesslike and piano, "Sometimes us girls like to date a man we could have long term relationships with... imagine having children with..." she giggled.

"Hmmmmm... Well, I guess we could have children. Albus is a strapping young lad, after all, and my sperm count is no doubt phenomenal!"

Rose stared.

"Maybe he's worried I'm bad in bed... No, no, he must be anxious about performing well, matching up to my renowned skills... they're renowned."

Rose stared.

"Rose... you just don't understand. I just want to take Albus Severus Potter into my arms... I just want to hold him... And stick my pure blood dick into his-"

Rose threw her wand at Scorpius's face, lighting it on fire. She walked out of the classroom. Her eyes burned with the burnination of eyes that knew too much. Several students rushed to extinguish the flames with their wands.

But Scorpius wanted his inner flame extinguished by quite a different fluid from quite a different kind of wand... He turned up his ipod and enthusiastically lip synched a song the author found on google in Albus's direction. Albus threw a crumbled paper ball at him.

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you'll only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right

Cause we'll never be wrong together

We can take it to the end of the line

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight


End file.
